Quiet Confessions
by Quietly-into-the-night
Summary: The Winchesters move to Sunnydale while John works on a hunt. Dean settles into Sunnydale life with the help of Willow, Xander, and fellow new student Buffy. As Buffy deals with the stress of the Hellmouth, Dean has to take care of his baby brother Sammy. Buffy finds help in the form of the mysterious Angel, while Dean finds an angel of his own in the blue eyed Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so this is my first fanfic on here. Please be gentle with me! High school AU, Dean comes to Sunnydale. Pre-series for Supernatural, Season 1 for BtVS. Cas is still an angel, but he was sent to watch over Dean as a teenager. THIS WILL BE A BANGEL AND DESTIEL STORY! Just so we're clear._

_**Disclamier:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural! This is purely for fun!_

The black 67 Chevy Impala roared to a stop in front of the high school. Dean Winchester opened his door and stepped out into the hot Californian sunlight. He turned around and put his head through the still open window.

"Do I really have to go Dad?" Dean asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Unless you want child services to take you and your brother away, yes." John Winchester answered. Dean sighed and turned his head to the backseat where a twelve year old Sam was sitting.

"You be good okay. No fighting unless you know you can win." Dean advised his little brother.

"Yeah, I know the drill Dean." Sam responded indignantly. Dean reached back and ruffled Sam's shaggy hair.

"See ya after school Sammy." Dean said, backing out of the car window. John caught his boys eyes before he turned around.

"I'm leaving the Impala here, Bobby's gonna come by and drop off a truck for me to use. Be careful with her." John warned. Dean nodded and his father drove away to drop Sam off at the middle school. Dean turned to face the school he was going to be stuck in until his dad finished whatever hunt he was working. It was pretty average as far as he could tell. Steps up to a walkway with some benches off to the side and a planter with some stupid bushes in the middle. Some pines on the grassy fields bordering the doors below a half-circle window in an arch. Those stupid orange tiles that are on every single roof in California. Dean sighed and maneuvered his way up the steps between the influx of students who were attending yet another day of school. Dean pushed past a petite blonde cheerleader type and barely escaped being run over by a dark haired boy on a skateboard. He hurried into the building to register with the front desk.

The very cute secretary directed him to the principal's office and he gave her his best smile before turning around and taking the few steps he needed to reach the door. He knocked twice and waited.

"Come in!" The principal called. Dean opened the door and sauntered in. A far too cheerful face greeted him. "Please, sit down." The principal, Flutie as his name plate read, motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Dean dropped into the seat and waited for Flutie to commence in the standard welcome. He shuffled a few files on his desk, then held up one to examine the name.

"Dean Winchester?" Flutie asked. Dean nodded.

"That's me." He responded in a voice that spoke of contempt and boredom. Flutie gave him a stern look. It didn't quite have the same punch as he wanted.

"Now, from what I've seen from your files, you're quite the troublemaker Mr Winchester." Flutie told him, though Dean already knew all of this. Dean rolled his eyes. "Now, here at Sunnydale High, we don't believe in permanent records. You'll be accepted here with a clean slate. We accept all students, even if they..." Flutie trailed off as he read Dean's file. "You brought a knife to school?!" Flutie exclaimed, his eyes bugging out. Dean shrugged.

"Some guys were bothering me, I decided to bring some extra protection." Dean explained. "But don't worry, I'm sure that won't be a problem here." Dean added. No matter how much he wished he didn't have to be there, sometimes you had to make sacrifices. He really didn't want to have to uproot Sammy again.

"Well, I'll just have to take your word on it then." Flutie assured him. Dean smiled. "Now, I have your schedule right here, along with a map of the school. I suggest going to the library at some time today to pick up your books. I hope I don't see you in my office unless it's for an award." Flutie told him. Dean nodded.

"Whatever you say Mr Flutie." Dean dismissed. He took the papers from the principal and walked out of the office. As he was leaving he passed the same petite blonde he had run into earlier. He gave her a flirty smile as he passed and winked. As he suspected the girl blushed and looked away. He decided that she was probably new, the ones that have been here their entire lives were more confident. He kept walking, trying to make his way to the library before the students made their way to their classes. Dean was looking down at the map in his hands, trying to find the library in the maze of a school, when he collided with a wall of flesh. The unexpected collision sent him tumbling to the ground, followed closely by whatever person he had collided with.

"I am very sorry." A gruff voice spoke from above Dean. Dean looked up and saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring back at him. Dean stared at those eyes for a few more seconds before registering that he was still laying on the floor and the body on top of him hadn't moved away.

"Um, do you mind getting off of me?" Dean suggested, trying to push the guy off of him. Because of course it was a guy, a surprisingly handsome guy with dark brown hair that was very messy, tan skin that was almost a requirement in Southern California, and the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen, but a guy none the less.

"Of course." The guy said as he climbed off of Dean and held out a hand to help Dean up. Dean took the offered hand and pulled himself off of the floor. He dusted himself off as much as he could and looked the man he had run into over. He was slightly shorter than Dean, well built, but still a little scrawny. His face still held some of the fat of childhood, but he would grow out of it soon. His face seemed like it was constantly held in an expression of confusion, and his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. His hair was of course a complete mess, what some might consider 'sex-hair', but Dean decided to dub 'bed-head'. He was dressed oddly for a student, a full suit with a slightly messy white shirt and a recklessly placed tie. He was also wearing a tan trench coat, despite the fact that it was far too hot for it.

"The name's Dean Winchester, you?" Dean asked, because he couldn't keep referring to him as 'that guy I ran into'. The blue eyes seemed to light up in recognition at Dean's name, but the expression was gone before Dean could read too much into it.

"I am Castiel. Novak." Castiel answered, though he seemed to pause before he said his last name. Almost like he had to think about it. Dean filled this information away for later, almost positive it would be useful.

"Nice to meet ya Cas." Dean gave him a smile and a pat on the back as he started to walk away. Cas turned around and followed him, easily falling into step beside him.

"Why did you call me Cas?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Well, Castiel is a bit of a mouthful. Cas is easier." Dean explained with a shrug. "I'm sure you've been called Cas before." He added. Cas shook his head.

"No, I've only ever been called Castiel." He explained. Dean looked at him in shock.

"You mean your friends never gave you a nickname?" He asked. Cas shook his head again.

"I do not have any friends. I am a new student here, much like yourself." Cas explained. Dean paused in his steps for a second.

"How do you know I'm new?" He questioned.

"I saw you go into the principal's office. He doesn't call students in unless it is to give them awards, detention, or welcome them to the school. I have learned that much since I came here a week ago." Cas explained to him. Dean nodded. Cas stopped walking and nodded to something beside Dean. Dean turned and saw the library door behind him.

"Oh, thanks Cas." Dean smiled at him and pushed open the doors. He walked through the swinging double doors into a large room filled with books. He walked to the front desk and looked behind it.

"Hello?" Dean called out into the seemingly empty room. He turned around and started to walk up the few steps to the second floor. As he reached the top of the stairs a man in a tweed suit stumbled out of the stacks.

"Oh. Um, hello. Dean Winchester I presume." The librarian greeted in a stuffy English accent.

"The one and only." Dean answered. The librarian straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. I'm Mr Giles, the school librarian. I presume you want your textbooks." Giles walked past Dean and down the steps. Dean followed.

"Yeah, that'd be great Giles." Dean answered, though he knew there wasn't a question.

"I already have all of your books ready." Giles told him as he walked behind the desk. He bent down and retrieved a stack of books. "There you are." Giles smiled at Dean and pushed the books toward him.

"Thanks." Dean muttered as he shoved the books into his bag.

"It was no trouble." Giles responded. Dean gave him a curt smile before walking out of he library, one strap of his bag hanging off his shoulder. He walked to his first class of the day and looked in. A cute, slightly nerdy redhead was sitting next to the idiot that had almost run him over with a skateboard. Dean sits down in a seat in the back, near the window. He doesn't look up as someone sits down in front of him, but from the corner of his eye he can see the tan of Castiel's trench coat. He decides that it's going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to OnyxDay and gabbiesuperwholocked for reviewing my story. I hope I get more reviews, but I'm not going to beg._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Buffy or Supernatural, nor do I personally know anyone who does. But I do have Misha's phone number, as I'm sure most of you do!_

Dean was just about to leave after the bell rang when he was accosted by the redhead and her friend.

"Hi! I'm Willow, this is Xander." The redhead introduced herself nervously. Dean smiled and shook the hand she offered, nodding to Xander in recognition.

"Nice ta meet ya." He responded kindly, though he would rather be moving on to his next class. He took a few steps forward to indicate this and the two friends fell into step beside him.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to Sunnydale and all. Um, I was thinking I could help you get caught up with your classes." Willow offered him kindly. Dean smiled sweetly.

"I appreciate the offer Red, but you're not really my type." Dean told her. Willow blushed a deep red color that nearly blended in with her hair.

"Oh! No, that's- that's not what I meant!" Willow stammered.

"Willow's not like that!" Xander cut in. "She just meant, well, you know, you're new. And she's kinda the school brain. But in a good way!" Xander defended his friend. Dean cracked a smile at them.

"I got that. I'm just messin' with ya kid." Dean told them with a smile and a shove to the shoulder for Xander. They were nice, and he knew they would be here for a while, so he figured he might as well make some friends. He stopped beside a classroom he remembered being his next one, and waved to Willow and Xander. "Well, I'm off. See ya." He smiled and disappeared into the classroom.

It was History, something he had never really cared for, unless it had some significance to what they were hunting. Again he sat towards the back, but the seat he wanted was already taken, so he was forced to sit behind the short blonde girl he had seen earlier. A brunette girl, obviously a cheerleader, was sitting next to her. Dean sunk down into his seat and attempted to focus on the teacher, if only for appearance sake. The teacher was talking about the plague, which one of his past schools had already covered. He had a very choppy education and he knew it. Different states had different education systems, so he would sometimes learn things twice and sometimes he would never learn something. He got out his textbook and turned to whatever page the teacher asked, but didn't really look at the page. Vaguely he was aware of the brunette leaning over to share her book with the blonde in front of him.

After class ends he gathers his stuff and patiently waits behind the two girls as they exit the classroom. He overhears their conversation and learns that the brunette is Cordelia and the blonde is named Buffy. He continues towards his class, which means he has to follow the girls as they chat about stupid girly things. He doesn't pay attention to them until they stop beside the water fountain, where Willow is bent over getting a drink.

"Willow! Nice dress." Cordelia comments, though Dean can tell she's lying. Willow brightens at the compliment, but it soon falls as Cordelia continues. "Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Dean glowers and Buffy is apparently stunned silent. Willow looks embarrassed.

"Well my Mom picked it out." She says, almost apologetically. Cordelia gives her a withering look.

"No wonder you're such a guy-magnet. Are you done?" Cordelia looks pointedly at the fountain. Willow lets out a meek 'oh' and vacates the area. Cordelia steps up to it when Willow leaves and turns to face Buffy.

"You wanna fit in here, the first rule is 'know your losers'. Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid." Cordelia tells her, very much the typical high school bitch. Dean, tired of her manipulating the poor new girl, who is obviously a nice girl, steps forward.

"Actually, I think the better rule would be to 'know your bitches'. And let me tell you, you're showing all the signs. Why don't you let Blondie here decide who her friends are." Dean tells her bitterly. Cordelia stares at him in disbelief and Buffy looks at him like he just gave her the winning lottery ticket. He gently grabs her hand and leads her away. "C'mon, let's get you those books." He muttered as he led her toward the library.

"Thank you, for standing up for that girl, Willow." Buffy said to him as they walked.

"Don't mention it. She's a nice kid and I didn't want to see that bitch get away with treating her like that." Dean told Buffy, shrugging it off.

"So, she's your friend?" Buffy questioned. Dean shrugged.

"I suppose. I'm new in town, just met her today." Dean admitted. Buffy nodded.

"I'm new too. I mean, obviously if I don't know anyone or have my books." Buffy rambled slightly. Dean stopped next to the library.

"Here you go. Giles is the librarian, he's British." Dean told her so she wouldn't be walking in totally blind. She smiled at him and went into the room. Dean turned and nearly ran into Cas again.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted him.

"You know, there's this thing called 'personal space'. It's useful if you don't want to be run into." Dean told the strange student. Cas cocked his head to the side and Dean shook his head and kept walking. He didn't have long until lunch, then he could maybe sneak off campus and check on Sammy. Or he could stay and talk with Willow and Xander. Yeah, that sounded like the better idea. It was the first day, Sam would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, esp. OnyxDay for being the first to notice my story and for her continued support! I hope you like how I'm presenting this, 'cause I'm sure you've already seen Welcome to the Hellmouth and you probably don't want to read a whole transcript of it._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own 'em, so don't sue me._

Dean sat down next to Willow as she carefully pulls out her lunch. Dean picks up an apple that he retrieves from his bag and bites into it. Buffy approaches and smiles.

"Uh, hi Dean. Willow, right?" Buffy says, smiling. Dean gives her a small greeting nod.

"Why? I mean Hi. Did you want me to move?" Willow asks, unsure of herself. Buffy smiles.

"Why don't we start with 'hi, I'm Buffy.'" She says as she sits down on the other side of Willow. And then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve you hanging out with me for a while." Buffy says lightheartedly. Dean knew he made a good choice when he pried her from Cordelia's manicured claws. Willow looks confused.

"But aren't you… hanging with Cordelia?" She questions.

"Not anymore. You can thank Dean for that one." Buffy says, smiling at Dean. Willow turns to him with wide eyes.

"You stood up to Cordelia?" Willow asked, her voice squeaking in shock.

"She's a bitch, and I don't like bitches." Dean said with a shrug.

"Look, I really want to get by here. New school and all. Plus, I have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." Buffy explained.

"Oh, I could totally help you out! I'm already helping out Dean, I could help you both if you want. If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library" Willow suggested. Buffy got a weird look on her face.

"Or not. Or, you know, we could meet somewhere quieter. Louder. That place kind of gives me a wiggins." Buffy said. Dean raised and eyebrow as he took another bite of his apple.

"It has that effect on most kids. I love it, though. It's a great collection, and the new librarian's really cool." Willow gushes in a way only someone like her could. It kinda reminds Dean of Sammy.

"He's new?" Buffy and Dean ask at the same time, though Dean's words are muffled by his bite of apple.

"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator of some British Museum. Or **the** British museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow asks, suddenly self-concious. Dean shakes his head vehemently.

"Not at all!" Buffy says, seemingly sharing Dean's view on their redheaded friend. Xander comes into Dean's view, trailed by a tall lanky guy that Dean guesses is another one of Willow and Xander's friends.

"Hey. Are you guys busy? Can we interrupt? We're interrupting." Xander announces as he and the other guy join them.

"Hey." Buffy greets the new comers.

"Hey there." The other guy says, obviously trying to be suave.

"Buffy, Dean, this is Jesse. And that's Xander, but Dean's already met him." Willow introduces them.

"Oh, me and Buffy go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there was that period of estrangement, I think we were both changing as people, but here we are and it's like old times, I'm quite moved." Xander says in a joking manner.

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" Jesse teases him. Xander looks embarrassed.

"It's not you." He informs his friend.

"It's nice to meeting you guys… I think." Buffy looks confused and slightly overwhelmed.

"Well, we wanted to welcome you both, make you feel at home. Unless you have a scary home." Jesse added, obviously nervous. Dean laughed in silent amusement. The dude had no idea.

"And to return this." Xander says as he produces a wooden stake. Dean and Buffy both stared at it in shock. Dean's eyes slide to Buffy in confusion. How could this little Valley girl type know about that kind of stuff.

"The only thing I can figure is that you're building a really little fence." Xander says, turning the stake upside down. Buffy snatches it and shoves it back into her purse.

"Oh. No. That was for self defense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is so passe." Buffy says, trying to brush it off. Dean decides to be nice and help her out.

"Yeah, I've been to school there during my many travels across the States. Pretty much everyone I met had one." Dean said, not exactly lying.

"So. What do you like, what do you do for fun, what do you look for in a man… Let's hear it." Xander says, prying.

"If you have any dark, painful secrets that we could publish." Jesse adds. Buffy looks uncomfortable at the turn in the conversation.

"Gee, everybody wants to know about me. How keen." Buffy says with obvious sarcasm.

"Well, not a lot happens in a one-Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You and Dean are big news." Xander explains.

"Yeah, not really. Trust me." Dean rebukes.

"I'm not either. Really." Buffy says, pressing.

"Are these people bothering you?" Cordelia asks, appearing behind Jesse, all disdain on her face. Dean matches her expression with a stony one of his own.

"No, but you are. I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a bitch-free zone." Dean told her. Everyone except Jesse looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, Cordelia." Jesse says, obviously smitten.

"Oh, please." She says, dismissing him as she turns back to Buffy. "I don't want to interrupt your downward mobility. I just thought I'd tell you that you won't be  
meeting Coach Foster, the woman with chest hair, because gym has been canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker."

"What?" Buffy and Dean exclaim at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asks.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker." Cordelia tells them.

"Dead." Buffy says.

"Way dead." Cordelia confirms. Dean curses his dad's choice of school.

"So not just a little dead then." Xander quips.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia turns to him in disdain.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..." Jesse says, still trying to get with Cordelia, despite her being a total raving bitch.

"How did he die?" Buffy asks, stealing Dean's line. Cordelia shrugs.

"I don't know." Cordelia tells her, disgust written on her face.

"Well, were there any marks?" Buffy asks her urgently.

"Morbid much? I didn't ask!" Cordelia says, dismissing the subject. Buffy seems to realize that she probably seems a little crazy and looks at her friends.

"Uh, look, I gotta book. I'll see you guys later." She takes off, the others watching her. Dean gets up right after her.

"Yeah, I'll just, um, see what's wrong." Dean says, excusing himself to go after her. He runs after her, but pauses when he sees her talking with Flutie, someone he really doesn't want to see right now. He waits until Flutie is gone before stepping around the corner. He sees Buffy testing the door handle. It's locked, of course.

"I can help with that." He tells her, startling her. She jumps and turns.

"I really don't think you should be involved with this." Buffy tells him. Dean ignores her and kneels next to the door handle, pulling out the lock-picking set he keeps with him always. He quickly unlocks the door and holds it open for her.

"Trust me, I feel the same way about you." He finally responds. Buffy steps into the room and Dean follows, closing the door. They both approach the body, which has been covered by a sheet. Dean kneels down next to it and pulls the sheet back. Buffy kneels down next to him and they both examine the body. A bite mark graces the victim's neck.

"Oh, great." Buffy mutters.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean curses as he stares down at the corpse. Looks like there's a job in town after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow I updated quickly last time. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate knowing people are reading and liking my story._

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own either of the source material, if I did, things would have gone differently._

Dean follows as Buffy storms off. She heads down the hallways with conviction, Dean not quite sure where she's going. She stops in front of the library. Buffy strides back in, attitude high. Dean, still confused, follows in after her, stopping just inside.

"Okay, what's the sitch?" She spies Giles and starts up toward him.

"Sorry?" Giles asks, not understanding the slang Buffy's using.

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" Buffy asks him.

"Yes." Giles replies. Dean folds his arms and leans against the wall, wondering where she's going with this.

"Well, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'Ooooh….'" Buffy asks, a bit dramatically.

"I was afraid of this." Giles murmurs.

"Well, I wasn't! It's my first day. I was afraid that I'd be behind in all the classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I'd have last month's hair. I didn't think there would be vampires on campus. And I **don't care**." Buffy states vehemently. Dean raises an eyebrow at this. How in the hell does this little chick and the stuffy British librarian know about vampires?

"Then why are you here?" Giles asks. She's stopped for a moment.

"To tell you that I don't care. Which I don't, and… have now told you. So bye." She starts out, maybe a little unsatisfied with her exit. Dean shifts away from the wall, prepared to leave with her.

"Will he rise again?" Giles asks. Buffy stops and turns, Dean relaxes against the wall.

"Who?" Buffy asks him.

"The boy." Giles says, reminding her.

"No, he's just dead." She tells him.

"Can you be sure?" Giles asks, testing her. Buffy sighs.

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood, it's a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they'll just take **all** your blood and then you just die – why am I still talking to you?" Buffy turns and walks down the stairs, Giles following.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you? Do you think it's coincidence, your coming here? That boy was just the beginning." Giles tells her. Dean perks up. Looks like there's a big job here.

"Oh, why can't you leave me alone?" Buffy asks, turning.

"Because you are the Slayer." Giles tells her. She stops, no comeback just now.

"What? Her? She's the Slayer?" Dean asks, incredulous. How can that little girl be the Slayer? Giles and Buffy both start, obviously just now noticing his presence.

"How do you know about the Slayer?" Giles asks him.

"Dean Winchester. I'm a Hunter." He explains, though it looks like Buffy is lost.

"The Slayer is not picked for her physical appearance, she is simply chosen." Giles explains to him. "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the," Buffy catches on and finishes along with him. "strength and skill to hunt the vampires," Giles stops and lets her finish alone.

"To stop the spread of their evil blah blah I've **heard** it, okay?" Buffy tells him, her sass back in full swing.

"I don't understand this attitude. You've accepted your duty, you've slain vampires before." Giles says, ignoring Dean once again.

"Well, I have both been there and done that. And I am moving on." Buffy says, proving this point by turning away.

"Hold up, Buffy. Even if you don't want to slay, or whatever, you might want to hear him out. It never hurts to at least know what's out there." Dean advises.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles questions both of them.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus." Buffy says, shrugging in indifference.

"My dad thought it would be safe for me and Sammy." Dean says, though obviously his dad was wrong.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place and you'll find there've been a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. I believe this area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate toward it that you might not find elsewhere." Giles explained. Dean was intrigued. He had heard of places like this, his dad had done research on them after a case in Cleveland.

"Like Vampires." Buffy says, trying to move past Giles. He pulls a book off the shelf and hands it to her. He continues to pull more off, piling them up in her arms.

"Like werewolves. Zombies. Succubi, incubi… Everything you ever dreaded under your bed and told yourself couldn't be by the light of day." Giles intones. Dean just rolls his eyes. His dad's faced all of those and more. In fact, Dean himself had faced more than a few of those himself.

"What, did you send away for the Time Life series?" Buffy quips. Giles looks a bit flustered.

"Uh, yes." Giles says, cleaning his glasses again.

"Did you get the free phone?" Buffy asks.

"The calendar." He answers.

"Cool." Buffy says, almost interested. Dean clears his throat.

"That's great and all, but those things have been seen all over the country, not just here." Dean says, trying to get them back on track.

"Look, I'm a **vampire** slayer. And I'm retired. Why don't you and Dean kill them?" Buffy suggests, giving Dean the surprisingly heavy load of books.

"I'm a watcher. I haven't the skill. And hunters aren't known for their loyalty or patience. No offense."

"None taken." Dean drops the books on the table.

"Oh, come on. Stake through the heart, a little sunlight – it's like falling off a log." Buffy insists. "And Dean looks all too eager to help out."

"The Slayer slays. The Watcher..." Giles trails off.

"Watches?" Buffy suggests.

"Yes. No! He, he trains her, he prepares her." Giles explains.

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? Losing all my friends? Having to spend all my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because it might 'endanger' them? Go ahead. Prepare me." Buffy vents. Dean puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know how you feel." Dean tells her. She shrugs off his hand.

"No you don't." She tells him before leaving. Dean shares a look with Giles before he runs after her. Giles follows soon after.

"Buffy!" Dean calls, catching up with her and turning her around.

"Look, I didn't ask for this alright. I just want to be left alone!" Buffy tells him.

"Hey, you think I asked for this? I was just as unprepared and scared as you are now. I've just had longer to adjust." Dean tells her.

"I was **fifteen**. My parents were arguing, I was preparing for a **dance**, not killing vampires. I don't want this, I just want to be normal." Buffy told him, staying quiet because there were people around.

"I was **four**. My brother Sammy was six **months** old. My mom was killed by a demon and my house burned down. My dad started hunting, and me and Sammy grew up in motels. He never had a home, and I barely remember mine. I never got a chance to **be** normal." Dean confided, something he never did. Buffy's eyes grew wide in shock and her face turned into one of pity.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed.

"It's fine, I've gotten used to it." Dean says, brushing her off. Right then Giles appeared, out of breath.

"It's getting worse." He warned them, whispering due to the students around them.

"What's getting worse?" Buffy asks.

"The influx of the undead, the supernatural occurrences. It's been building for years and now… There's a reason why you're here, and there's a reason why it's now." Giles insists.

"Because **now** is the time my mom moved **here**." Buffy answered flippantly.

"Something is coming. Something is going to happen here soon." Giles warns them.

"Gee, can you vague that up for me?" Buffy says sarcastically.

"As far as I can tell, the signs point to a crucial mystical upheaval very soon– days, possibly less." Giles explains.

"Come on. This is Sunnydale. How bad an evil can there be here?" Buffy asks. Dean groans.

"Gee, thanks, now you've jinxed us. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?" Dean asks.

Giles leaves them to go back to the library and they start walking to their next classes. Dean tells Buffy about a club he saw when his family drove in a few nights ago. They decide to check it out and Buffy tells him he can drop Sam off at her house and he can hang with her little sister Dawn.

For the rest of the school day Dean seems to run into Cas in almost all of his classes, a few of which he shares with Buffy. When the day ends he says goodbye to his friends and starts walking to the motel by the highway. The Impala is parked out front and he digs out the motel keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He drops his stuff and picks up the keys his dad left for him. He drives the Impala to the middles school to pick up Sam, then heads back to the room to finish homework.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm back now, it's been a bit. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm introducing Angel and Dawn, hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the source materials._

"Hey Sammy, we're going out." Dean tells his brother once they've finished their homework. Sam looks up in shock.

"Really? Where?" He asks in excitement.

"A friend from school's house. We're going out so you're going to hang with her little sister." Dean explains as he grabs his jacket and a few basics like stakes and holy water.

"You made a friend? Like, not a girl you're going to date?" Sam asks, incredulous. Dean gives him his version of a bitch-face.

"Yes, I do make those. And she's not just a girl, she's the Slayer." Dean explains. Sam's eyes go wide.

"You met the Slayer?" Sam asks in amazement. Dean smirks at him.

"Yeah, and she's kinda short." Dean tells him in amusement. "Maybe there's hope for you after all Samantha."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Whatever you say, bitch." Dean ruffles his hair and they exit the motel room and head to the Impala. They climb in and Dean pulls out of the lot, heading toward the address Buffy gave him. 1630 Revello Drive. He pulled into the driveway and parked next to their Jeep. The brothers got out of the car and walked up the drive to the porch. Dean knocked on the door and a kind-looking woman opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Dean and Sam. I'm Joyce, Buffy's mom." Joyce introduced herself, opening the door so the boys could step in. "I'll just let Buffy know you're here." She smiled and walked up the stairs. Dean watched as she knocked on one of the doors, presumably Buffy's, and opened it a crack to speak to her daughter.

"Are you and Buffy dating?" A voice asks from Dean's left. He turns and sees a little girl about Sammy's age with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"No." Dean answers, hoping the girl will let it drop. He doesn't do families.

"Do you want to date her?" The girl asks, clearly stubborn enough not to let it drop.

"No, she's not really my type. Now why don't you go play with some dolls or something." Dean tells her. He really doesn't do families. The girl rolls her eyes and turns to look at Sammy.

"You got roped into this too?" She asks. Sam shrugs.

"Not really anything else for me to do Dawn." Sam answers. Dean gives him a strange look.

"You know her?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, she's in my grade in school. I didn't know your sister was the Sla-" Dean clamped his hand over Sam's mouth before he could complete his sentence. Sam gave him confused eyes and Dean just shook his head. His brother's eyes widened in realization and Dean released him. Right then Buffy came down the stairs wearing a light blue button up over a white shirt and black pants.

"Hey guys." She greets them smiling. Dean nods to her and gives a quick friendly smile.

"I'm Sam. You must be Buffy then, I've heard a lot about you." Sam greets. Buffy gives him a confused look and glances at Dean. He mouths 'Slayer' at her and she nods in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Sam." Buffy says and gives him a sweet smile. "You and Dawnie are going to hang here for a bit. And Dawn, you still need to finish unpacking." Buffy says as she heads out the door, Dean close behind. It's dark outside and Dean feels like someone is watching them.

"Do you mind walking?" Buffy asks.

"Sure." Dean says, shrugging. They start walking down the street in silence. When they reach the end of the block Dean starts talking.

"So, how exactly do you become a Slayer?" He asks her.

"I don't really know. My last Watcher, Merrick, died before he could really explain anything. I just know that I was chosen because the last Slayer died." Buffy told him. "So, how do you become a hunter?" She asks, changing the focus off herself.

"Depends on the person. Some people are born into the life, some people have something happen to them that throws them into the life. For my family, it was my mom's death." Dean explained.

"How did she die?" Buffy questioned him.

"When Sammy was six months old a demon came into his nursery. Mom heard something and went to check on him, interrupting whatever the demon was doing. He killed her and set the house on fire. Dad woke me up and told me to take care of Sammy. I carried him out of the house and Dad went back in to try to save Mom, but it was too late." Dean said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Buffy said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's fine. I don't need your pity." Dean told her gruffly. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they were almost there Dean stopped them. They turned their heads slightly and saw a figure following them. They continued like they didn't see them, hurrying into an alleyway. Dean hid behind a dumpster and Buffy jumped up and grabbed a pipe, swinging so she was doing a handstand. Dean raised his eyes at this, but remained quiet when the figure walked into the alley. He paused and looked around. Buffy swung down and hit him on the back with her feet, knocking him down. Dean jumped out of his hiding spot and grabbed a stake, throwing his other one to Buffy. The guy looked up at them and smiled.

"Is there a problem?"He asked with amusement.

"There's a problem. Why are you following us?" Buffy asks.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I don't bite." He says, smiling. She backs off a bit, perplexed. They both lower their stakes. The stranger gets up and rubs the back of his neck.

"Truth is, I thought you'd be taller. Or bigger, muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." He says as he rubs his neck.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Dean mutters. Buffy shoots him a look that tells him to shut up.

"What do you want?" Buffy asks him. His eyes flicker between Dean and Buffy.

"Same thing you do." He answers cryptically.

"Okay, what do **I** want?" Buffy asks instead. The amusement leaves his face.

"To kill 'em. To kill 'em all." He answers. Buffy puts on a fake game show host voice when she answers him.

"Sorry! That's incorrect but you do get this lovely watch and a year's worth of Turtle Wax. What I **want**… is to be left alone."

"If you're lookin' for the killer, that's be me." Dean pipes up. "She doesn't want anything to do with the life."

"You really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." He reaches into his coat for something. It's a jewelry box. He throws it to her. "Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready." He tells her.

"For what?" Buffy asks him.

"The Harvest." He starts heading out.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks. Angel turns around and walks backwards.

"Let's just say I'm a friend." He says with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I don't want a friend." Buffy retorts, exasperated

"I didn't say I was **yours**…" He says before disappearing into the black night.

"Well that was cryptic..." Dean mutters. Buffy sighs and opens the box. Inside is a shiny silver cross. She looks at it curiously before sliding it into her pocket.

"This has been the weirdest day..." She mumbles. The two head out for the club again. It looks like an old warehouse and there's a bouncer at the door who's collecting the entrance fee. The music can be heard from outside the club as people open the door. Buffy and Dean step up and each pay the bouncer. Once inside Buffy starts to bob to the music while Dean stands there with his hands in his pockets. The music isn't really his thing, but he can tolerate it. His eyes scan the crowd and he spies Willow by the bar.

"Hey, I think I see Willow." Dean tells Buffy, pointing towards the red head. Buffy nods and they head over. They greet Willow and find out that she's waiting for Xander, who she is not dating, and Buffy explains her motto of 'Life is short'. Dean spies Giles standing against the balcony railing. He nudges Buffy and she turns, catching his look and following it to Giles. They both say goodbye to Willow and walk up to the railing. They lean on it, standing next to Giles, who doesn't notice them.

"So, you like to party with the students? Isn't that kind of skanky?" Buffy asks him.

"Right. This is me having fun." He says witheringly, looking out onto the stage where a band is playing. Watching clown-hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much prefer to be home with a cup of bovril and a good book." He says in contempt.

"You need a personality transplant, **STAT**." Buffy says.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for Vampire activity. Dark, crowded… Besides, I knew you were likely to show up. And I have to make you understand-"

"That the Harvest is coming, I know, your friend told me." Buffy says, cutting him off.

"What did you say?" Giles asks, thrown.

"The… Harvest. That means something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank." Buffy explains.

"And something about 'mouths to Hell'." Dean adds.

"I'm not sure… Who told you this?" Giles asks. Buffy shrugs.

"This guy. Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured you were buds." Buffy tells him.

"No… The Harvest… Did he say anything else?" Giles asked them.

"Just the mouth of Hell thing, like Dean said. I really didn't like him." Buffy explains. They all look down at the floor for a moment, at the dancing kids.

"Look at them. Throwing themselves about…. Completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them." Giles says dramatically.

"Lucky them…" Buffy mutters, only loud enough for Giles and Dean to hear.

"Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming. The signs could be wrong. It's not as though you're having the nightmares…" Giles says, trailing off. He doesn't see Buffy's face darken, but Dean does. He dismisses it, knowing it's not something she wants to talk about. His eyes scan the crowd, looking for any signs of supernatural activity. He ignores Buffy and Giles talking next to him, letting his instincts take over. He hones in on a man in a god-awful shirt straight from the 70s. He watches him talk to a girl and then they sift and he sees that the girl is Willow. He curses.

"Buffy, we got a problem." He says, gaining her attention. She sees Willow and her face goes white.

"Oh no. Is that Willow?" She asks, though she already knows the answer.

"Yeah." Dean answers. The vampire guides Willow to the exit. Dean curses again.

"What's she doing?" Giles asks.

"Seizing the moment." Buffy answers and the two teenagers run off after their friend. They struggle through the crowd, but lose them. Making a quick decision they head toward the stage door. The area is cluttered. Dean pulls out the stakes again and hands one back to Buffy. Buffy suddenly turns and pins someone to the wall. Unfortunately, that person is Cordelia.

"Cordelia!" Buffy and Dean exclaim in surprise.

"Excuse me… could you be any weirder? Is there a more weirdness that you could have?" Cordelia asks them. Buffy lets her down, lowering the stake.

"God, what is your childhood trauma?" Cordelia asks, though neither of them answer.

"Did you guys see Willow? Did she come by here?" Buffy asks, trying to be chipper.

"Why? Did you need to attack her with a stick?" Cordelia asks, brushing herself off.

"Well, I could finish the job if you like." Dean says threateningly, raising his own stake. Buffy grabs his arm and shakes her head at him. They leave Cordelia and go back into the Bronze.

"I can't believe it got away." Dean said angrily.

"We can still find it. It must have taken Willow somewhere. We can still save her." Buffy tells him with conviction. He gives her a sly smile.

"So, not gonna slay, huh?" He says teasingly.

"Shut up jerk." She mumbles.

"Sure thing doll." Dean says, christening her into his and Sammy's spiel. The little Slayer has definitely wiggled her way into his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updating, but school's kept me busy, especially with the PSATs. And yes, I have seen a cow. Thank you OnyxDay for reviewing!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own 'em, don't sue me_

* * *

After they told Giles what had happened they went outside to try and pick up the trail. Buffy and Dean come from around the back, looking around. Xander comes up to her, carrying his skateboard.

"You're leaving already?" Xander asks. Dean is ready to ignore him and keep walking, but Buffy stops.

"Xander, have you seen Willow?" She questions him. Xander shakes his head.

"Not tonight." He says. Buffy sighs in defeat.

"We need to find her. She left with a guy."

"We are talking about Willow, right? Scoring at the Bronze. Work it, girlfriend." Xander says, doing a little impressed dance.

"Buffy, we need to catch up to them." Dean reminds her. Buffy nods and looks around.

"Where would they go?" She mutters. Dean turns and opens his mouth to answer, but Xander beats him to it.

"Why, you know something about Mr. Goodbar that she doesn't? Oh! Hey. I hope he's not a **vampire**. 'Cause then you'd have to **slay** him." Xander says. She turns back to him, surprised and miffed.

"Was there a school bulletin? Was it in the news? Is there anybody in this town who **doesn't **know I'm a slayer?" Buffy asks in exasperation.

"I only know that you **think** you're a slayer, and I only know that 'cause I was in the library today. And I know Dean thinks he's some sort of 'hunter', or whatever." Xander explains. Dean curses under his breath. No one is supposed to know that. His dad's gonna kill him.

"Whatever. Just tell me where Willow would go." Buffy demands from Xander. He looks at her in shock.

"You're serious."

"We don't find her, there's gonna be another dead body in the morning." Buffy tell him. He looks at her and sees she's not joking. Then he looks at Dean and sees the same thing.

"Come on." He says, motioning them to follow him. Dean grabs Buffy's arm as she passes him.

"We've got to keep an eye on him, he doesn't know how to handle himself." Dean reminds her. "I just don't want him to get hurt." Buffy looks up at him with hazel eyes.

"I know. I'll deal with the vamps, you just make sure Xander and Willow make it out." Buffy requests. Dean nods, though he doesn't like Buffy fighting by herself. They head off and follow Xander. He leads them to the graveyard and they hear a scream come form one of the mausoleums. They rush over, but Buffy holds up a hand to stop them from entering.

"Well, this is nice." She comments, stepping into the crypt. Xander and Dean follow her in and everyone freezes.

"A little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows – call it home." Buffy continues, looking around. A blonde female vamp turns to look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She growls. Buffy looks at her in mock shock.

"Wow, you mean there's actually somebody around here who doesn't know already? That's a relief. I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work." Buffy converses easily.

Xander and Dean are moving between the two vampires, who loosen their grip on their respective victims. Dean grabs Willow and Xander takes Jesse.

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander asks, nervous.

"Not yet." The male vampire growls. Buffy turns to look at him.

"Okay, first of all, what's with this outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge." She tells him before turning to look at the girl. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or… well, actually, there's just the hard way." Buffy tells her, moving in.

"Fine with me." She smirks.

"You sure? It's not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content." As she speaks, the boy vampire rushes her from behind, charging at her with incredible speed and momentum. Dean whips his stake out of his jacket and throws it at the vampire, dusting it just as Buffy is prepared to stake it. "Show off." Buffy gripes. Dean smiles.

"You snooze, you loose." He says, almost flirting. Buffy trains her eyes back on the girl.

"See what happens when you roughhouse?" She sighs. Xander and Willow are speechless, staring at the ground where a body used to be. The girl is wide eyed, exceedingly wary, but not cowed. She moves slowly around, preparing to fight herself. Her eyes flicker between Dean and Buffy, not sure which one is the bigger threat.

"He was young. And stupid." She hisses. Buffy waves off Xander and Dean.

"Xander, Dean, go." Buffy says, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Are you sure?" Dean questions, not wanting to leave her to fight the vampire by herself.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Buffy insists. Dean nods and helps Willow out of the crypt, Xander and Jesse following closely.

"Don't go far." The vampire sings. She lunges at Buffy, who parries her blows with martial arts precision. the girl vampire hit the ground with a painful thud. Buffy stands over her. She's a bit out of breath, and the humor is gone from her visage.

"You know, I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, maybe a dog… But no. You had to come here. You couldn't go suck on some other town." Buffy vents angrily.

"Who **are** you?" the girl vampire asks, mystified. Buffy looks almost surprised that the vampire honestly doesn't know her 'secret identity'.

"Don't you know?" Hands suddenly grab Buffy by the throat and lift her bodily from the ground.

"I don't care." A deep voice growls from behind her. He steps out of the shadows from behind her, his bulk dwarfing her small frame, and throws her a good fifteen feet. She hits the wall face first, landing badly. The vampire turns on the girl, who is getting up.

"You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Master. We're almost at Harvest and you dally with this child?" He asks her angrily.

"We had someone. But **she** came and she killed Thomas. Luke, she's strong." The girl vampire whimpers.

"You go. I'll see if I can handle the little girl." Luke says, contemptuously. Buffy lifts herself off the floor just as Luke suddenly closes on her and grabs her. She's ready this time, though, and she knocks his arms away and kicks him in the face. It sends him back a bit but he recovers in a second, landing a solid punch to her jaw.

"You **are** strong." Luke comments, surprised. He slams her back to the ground. "I'm stronger." He taunts.

* * *

Outside the four kids are making pretty good time, despite Xander and Dean having to support Jesse.

"We'll get the police, it's just a few blocks up." Willow suggests, running beside them.

"Do you really think that's an option right now?" Dean asks, nodding ahead of them. They all stop and stare, despair creeping onto their faces. Three vampires are waiting for them. "Son of a bitch." Dean murmurs. He gives Willow his side of Jesse and pulls out another stake.

"You boys ready to party?" He teases with a shit-eating grin. The vampires growl and move forward, Dean meeting them halfway. Willow and Xander back up with Jesse, trying to get away from the fighting. The edge back, only to stop when they hit something solid. They turn and see that they've run into the girl vampire.

"Dean!" Willow screams. Dean turns back and sees the vampire in front of his friends. One of the vampires he's facing hits him and he turns back around, plunging his stake into the vampire's chest. Before the dust can settle, Dean's staked the other two vampires and turns to fight the girl.

* * *

Buffy circles around the tomb, keeping it between her and Luke.

"You're wasting my time." Luke growls at her.

"Hey, I had other plans, too, okay?" Buffy tells him. He shoves the top of the tomb with all his might, sends it flying at her. She leaps over it, jumps up onto the tomb, leaps off it, flipping, and plants both feet solidly in Luke's chest. He falls back, as does she. She gets up first and pulls out her stake, drives it toward his chest, but he grabs just before it reaches.

"You think you can stop me? Stop us?" He squeezes and the stake splinters in his powerful grip. He punches Buffy and knocks her back. "You have no idea what you're dealing with." He stands, triumphant, over her. "And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come over the Harvest when the blood of men will flow as wine when the Master will walk among them once more the world will belong to the Old Ones and Hell itself will come to town." While Luke intones, Buffy gets up, keeping her eyes on Luke the entire time. She tries to move to the side, to get away but he backhands Buffy with all the force he has.

She flies back and lands in the tomb. Buffy falls and lands hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She looks beside her and sees the withered corpse of the tomb's owner. She cringes in disgust at it. She's hurt pretty bad. She looks up but no Luke. Only the walls of the tomb. He could be anywhere. Slowly, achingly slowly, she lifts her head. Truly scared. Looks over one side of the tomb. Nothing. Looks over the other. Luke fills the frame, roaring, jumping into the crypt on top of her. She tries to fight him off but she's well pinned. He contemplates her a moment with gleeful animal hunger.

"Amen." He bears down on her, going for her neck. She closes her eyes, preparing for the sting as he bites her.


End file.
